


One Last Time

by draculard



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Necrophilia, Ned's Head, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Catelyn Stark says goodbye to Ned.





	One Last Time

When she is all alone, Lady Catelyn stands in the catacombs of Winterfell with Eddard’s severed head in her hands. Shadows crawl up the walls around her, deftly avoiding the light from the torches, and coldness seeps through the stone floor, bleeding through everything, even Catelyn’s shoes.

She takes a deep breath. She’s looking into Eddard’s eyes — or where his eyes would be, if they hadn’t been picked out by crows. His mouth hangs open, his tongue shredded by beaks and talons but still present, for the most part. There are bloodless gouges in his skin, chunks missing from his forehead and cheeks and scalp.

When she was a girl, he pressed that tongue between her legs for the first time and made her see stars. Now, there are strips of skin peeling off his lips, dried by the sun in King’s Landing, and the smell of rot exuding from his skin.

But Lady Catelyn looks at him and she sees Ned, young and strong and vibrant, Ned with his soft lips and talented tongue and gentle hands.

She sees him as he was, and since there is no one in the catacombs to reprimand her, she raises his head to hers and kisses him one last time, and imagines she tastes a trace of ale and smoked meat, imagines his hands are in her hair, combing through every little tangle.

Imagines he kisses her back.

And since she is all alone, and since no one can see her, and since in her mind she can make Ned alive again, Lady Catelyn lifts her skirts. With her back against the wall, she sinks to the floor, Ned’s head held firmly between her thighs. His pitted, rotting nose is square against her clit, buried in trim red pubic hair. His lips touch her folds; his shredded tongue, if she puts a hand in his hair and forces him closer, dips into her, just deep enough to tantalize, to tickle.

 _One last time_ , Lady Catelyn tells herself as her back arches and her breath comes out in gasps. She sees the hunch of Ned’s shoulders beneath her skirt, feels his hands on her thighs.

One last time.


End file.
